


Dark Mirrors

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Evil LMD Fitzsimmons, F/M, Hiatus fic, Kind of dark, Theory Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  Can I request a fic for your LMD Evil Fitzsimmons Theory....pretty much that's what this fic is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to AgentCalliope and Overworkedandunderwhelmed for the Beta. Find me on Tumblr @AGL03. My ask box is always open!

Dark Mirrors

Jemma could feel a gentle hand resting on her forehead as she slept. Content to enjoy the feeling of warmth that surrounded her for just a few more minutes. It only taking a few seconds for her mind to catch up with her body and register something wasn’t right. 

The hand that rested on her head wasn’t Fitz’s. The feel was all wrong. His scent, that comforting mix of tea, solder, and his after shave was gone, rather Jasmine was in its place. They sheets that surrounded her were not the soft ones of their bed rather had the scratch of over washed hospital sheets. Her hearing returned next and the frantic beep of a heart monitor confirmed she was waking up.

“Fitz!” she screamed with a shout as everything came crashing back in horrid vivid detail. They had been in London for an event Doctor Radcliffe had arranged to show off his and Fitz’s latest advancement. Fitz however, had taken the afternoon as theirs and walked with her hand and hand throughout the city. Taking in a show, lunch in the park, walking through the botanical gardens, and then back to their hotel to prepare for the evening. They had been a mere steps from their hotel she’d heard the shot before she felt it, the icy grip of dendrotoxin hitting her, Fitz’s panicked eyes the last thing she saw as everything when black. 

Steady hands were trying to hold her down, but she fought savagely back. “Let me go!” Jemma screamed, failing around, blindly hitting solid flesh and eliciting startled yelp from someone as her nails drew blood raking across a blurry face. 

“Easy, Simmons,” a familiar voice tried, the hand once again on her shoulders.

Jemma vaguely registered it, the dendrotoxin taking its sweet time leaving her system. Jemma noting it was cruel to have your own invention turned against you…again. “Fitz! Where are you?! Answer me please!” she cried again. If she was captured she just needed to know she wasn’t alone, that he was with her, and that they would get out of this together like they always did. 

The arms were back, this time wrapping her up in a firm hug. The smell of Jasmine overpowering and the Jemma’s brain finally registered who it belonged to. May. “Jemma,” the elder woman said firmly feeling the struggles weaken. “Your safe, it’s okay, I’ve got you and you are safe.” 

Jemma could feel tears welling now. Fitz still hadn’t responded to her cries. He’d never refuse her, not when she was so upset. “Fitz?” Jemma questioned hearing her voice crack. Her vision was clearing now. She could see she was in what looked like a hospital room but the medical personal had been cleared out. Armed Shield agents lined all the doors and the curtains were drawn tightly shut. Doctor Radcliffe stood in the corner with his head down, like a puppy who had done something wrong but their owner had yet to find it. Mack and Coulson were there too, Coulson holding a gauze to his bloodied cheek. So that was who she had hit. Both men looking just as guilty and upset as Radcliffe all refusing to meet her in the eyes. 

“He’s gone isn’t he?” Jemma said hearing her voice crack. That could possibly be the only reason Coulson would pull off his hunt for Daisy. 

Coulson looked at May who pulled back to look her in the eye. “Yes, he was taken,” she confirmed and Jemma wasn’t sure to be relieved or cry. At least he was alive. “The security team that Shield has on you was able to stop them from taking you too, but they couldn’t get to Fitz in time…”

“Security team?” Jemma snapped. 

The guilty look returned to Coulson’s face, “The new director had you two tailed, in case someone tried to take advantage of you being away from the security that Shield provided. He didn’t want you falling into the wrong hands and didn’t trust Doctor Radcliffe to keep you safe.” Radcliffe bristled at the comment but didn’t say anything. Jemma knew Fitz had gotten close to the man, the Doctor actually very tolerable once you got to know him and past the bravado. He had welcomed them with open arms and treated Fitz like the son he never had. 

“Fat lot of bloody good they did,” Jemma hissed starting to rip away the wires and IV’s that were attached to her. Every second she was here was another that Fitz was missing. And wherever he was he needed her. No one dared to stop her, May instead handing her some bandages to stop the bleeding. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz had been pulling at the chains for the better part of two hours. His wrists red, raw, and bleeding from his efforts. Chains. Chains were new. Over the years zip ties had been the binding of choice by his abductors and he swore that Hydra bought them in bulk. Yet here he was now, chained to a wall in what he knew was a lab. His voice was nearly gone from screaming himself horse, demanding to know that they had done with Jemma. Right now not sure if she had been spared or if their captors had split them up to torture him as Ward had. 

In the center of the lab was something under a sheet, deep down Fitz knowing that was the reason he was there. Fitz already deciding that he wasn’t going to do a damn thing whoever this was wanted. “I won’t help you!” he shouted feeling the need to annoy his captors more. Eventually one would come down to shut him up and tell him where Jemma was. “No matter what you do you me I won’t help you, you hear!” 

Finally the door opened and the sight that greeted him took Fitz’s breath away. The stubborn retort he had on the tip of his tongue as Jemma strode in…but something wasn’t right. Her eyes were cold and distant, while a cruel smile twisted her features. The hair, was slightly darker and hung sleek and straight in a severe cut. The ruby red of her lips making his skin crawl. “Oh come now love, why must you be so dramatic,” she said. The voice that was normally music to Fitz’s hears sent shivers up his spine, and not in the good way. It was tight, severe, and condescending. 

“Where’s Jemma? What have you done with her?” Fitz hissed hurling himself forward in the chains with a grunt of pain. 

Simmons stopped just out of his reach. “I’m right here, Love” she said even twirling around for him., showing off the skin tight leather cat suit she was wearing “Don’t you like my new look?” She lowered the zipper on the front a few inches more to reveal more of her cleavage. 

Fitz ignored her and resumed shouting at his unseen captors. “You think this sad excuse for a knock off is going to do anything you are sorely mistaken.” 

“Knock off!?” Simmons hissed now moving at him, grabbing him by the neck and thrusting him so hard into the metal walls Fitz saw stars and his head spun. “I am the next step in evolution,” she said the grip on his neck intensifying. 

Fitz felt himself suddenly thrown back to months ago when Daisy had him in a similar position, only this time if felt worse as it was Jemma’s face staring back at him with no trace of the hurt that Daisy had.

“And we need him,” A gentle yet stern voice ordered form the door. The grip on his neck instantly dropping and sent Fitz crashing to the floor coughing and greedily sucking in great breaths of air.   
Blearily he looked up to see a familiar face and had to suppress a growl. “You!” he said massaging his battered throat. 

Doctor Andrew Forson grinned at him from the door, wearing a condescending smile. This wasn’t the first time Fitz had come across the Doctor, Forson a former colleague of Doctor Radcliffe. The split had not been amicable with Forson stealing a fair amount of Doctor Radcliffe’s tech and research and one of the reasons Radcliffe had gone underground. “Hello Doctor Fitz, I am happy to see you finally accepted my invitation, as you can see the project is quite near and dear to your heart.” Nodding at Jemma evil twin hovering next to him. The LMD Tech must have been one of the things he’d taken.

Fitz resisted the urge to spit at the man. It appeared no was no longer an option. “I have already told you, I am not going to help you! And what did you do with Jemma!” 

Simmons scowled at him, abandoning his side to go over to the sheet draped table in the center of the room. Forson fully entering as well. “Unfortunately your friends wouldn’t permit her to come along and she was unable to join us,” he said watching as the young engineer let out a breath of relief. “I was rather disappointed as I understand she is an excellent motivator when you are being…stubborn.”

Forson studied Fitz carefully before continuing. “I tried to do this on my own. If I couldn’t have you I could have the next best thing, my own set of the infamous Fitzsimmons. But sadly, something went wrong.” The sheet was pulled away and Fitz found himself starting at his counterpart. Much like Simmons everything was just a bit darker. Simmons let out a whimper and moved to his double’s side, carting her fingers through his curls and kissing his closed eyes. “I need you to find what is wrong with him, why he won’t work as marvelously as she does.”

“Go to hell,” Fits snapped instantly. Now pulling away and retreating as far as the chains would allow.

Forson opened a drawer and pulled out a wicked looking needle filled with an ominous clear solution. “I was afraid you would say that and since I don’t have your dear Jemma to motivate you I’ll have to resort to a more crude method, Simmons if you wouldn’t mind.”

Simmons scowled at him from where she was still caressing the unmoving form on the table. “If you want your lover we must get that one to cooperate first,” he said wearily. It seemed Jemma’s counterpart was just as stubborn as she was. But with a final kiss to the androids lips she slipped away and approached her prey. 

Fitz tried to dodge her for the little good it did, her tiny form impossibly strong as she wrapped him up and forced him to his knees. One arm locking his own behind him while the other gripped his hair, pulling back and exposing his throat. “I didn’t’ want to use this,” Forson said approaching. “As it’s rather a nasty brew. It will make you do anything I ask, however the side effects will be felt for weeks if not months after. Agonizing pain will be the least of your worries.”

He closed in, pressing the needle into Fitz’s neck, allowing the tip to just pierce the skin in warning. “Last chance,” he warned. 

Fitz struggled futilely in the iron grip, “Do your worst,” he said meeting him with a defiant gaze. 

Forson laughed, stabbing the needle the rest of the way in. His captives screams echoing off the walls of the lab seconds later.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma ran down the halls of the lab they had tracked Fitz too. Unsurprisingly it belonging to Andrew Forson and thankfully not far from where they had been. She could hear foot steps behind her, desperately trying to keep up, voices begging for her to stop in case there was a trap. But she ignored them all. Because the only thing that she could hear right now were Fitz’s agonized screams seemingly to come from everywhere at once. 

“Jemma wait!” May ordered as Jemma skidded around the bend, a metal door dropping behind her and cutting her off from the rest of the team with a crash. 

Undeterred Jemma looked wildly around until she saw a camera. “You want me you’ve got me!” She said crying over Fitz’s screams. A door at the end of the hall sliding open in response. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz lay whimpering on the floor of the lab, pain radiating through his entire body as his own screams echoed in the room. His throat was raw so he assumed that his captor had recorded them as a means of getting at any would be rescuers. Just feet away Doctor Forson’s eyes stared backed at him, open in horror now glazed in death as he neck had been left twisted at a gruesome angle at the hands of Fitz’s counterpart. For his own sanity Fitz mentally calling him Leo.

Fitz had no memory of working on his counterpart or fixing the problem that had activated him. Rather waking up on the floor of the lab in more pain than he could ever remember being in. Simmons was wrapped around her love and was apparently set on making up for lost time as their hands and lips were trying to get everywhere at once. 

“Get a room,” Fitz growled wishing he didn’t have to worry about throwing up all over place. 

Leo smirked and pulled away from Simmons, though wrapping his arms possessively around her hands roaming freely over her body. “The good Doctor awakens,” he said “I must thank you, fixing the issues that dunce Forson could not.” 

Fitz refused to rise to the bait wincing as his screams continued. Simmons caught it and smiled herself. “Your team is here you know,” she said “your sweet Jemma…she just so upset poor thing. We should put her out of her misery my dearest.”

“Leave her alone!” Fitz snapped suddenly having enough energy to pull at his chains. 

Leo merely laughed and the door to the lab slid open, “Too late,” he said. Jemma appearing seconds later, tears streaking down her face. 

“Fitz!” she cried running to him. Not caring as the door closed behind her and bolted. “What did they do to you?” she asked.

“He brought it on himself,” Simmons said coldly blessedly silencing the screams she’d recorded after the drug had been administered. Jemma cried in surprise looking at their counterparts, pulling Fitz behind her best she could. She recognized the LMD technology right away, knowing it was something Fitz had been working on together with Radcliffe in a body for Aida. 

“I assume he did what you wanted, let us go,” Jemma said trying to keep her calm. If those things possessed any of their intelligence she would need to think fast to get themselves out of there. 

Leo shook his head, “We’ve only just started” he said coldly. “After all we want what you want…and what is it that you want more than anything else in the world right now Jemma?”

Fitz looked confused but Jemma curled into him more, her hand dropping to cover her stomach. “No…how do you…” she asked. She herself only recently thinking that next step would be possible for them. Now that they were away from Shield and getting settled working with Doctor Radcliffe.

Simmons mirrored the movement with her own hands rubbing it over her perfectly flat stomach. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother,” Simmons said despite only being active for a few days at most. Turning to nuzzle against Leo’s neck. “You are going to help give that to us, help us build the perfect child, the perfect mix of the two of us.” 

“Forson at least had to foresight to withhold the technology that created us so that is where you two come in. You will help us build her, create her, with some enhancements of course,” Leo added. “She will be brilliant and deadly. With her no one will dare to stand in our way. Can you just imagine what the four of us can come up with together, we could rule the world!” 

“No!” Fitz said putting as much strength as he had left. Still trying to grapple with the fact Jemma had been ready to start a family with him. “I won’t, you’ll have to kill me because I won’t do it. And if you try another dose of that…” he spat indicating the spent needle on the exam table “it would surely kill me.” 

“Neither will I,” Jemma added forcefully. “I will not let you corrupt a child in any form. So if we die we die together!” 

The androids move quickly from there as Jemma felt herself hauled from Fitz’s side the hold on her arms bruising and Leo shifted his grip to wrap his arm around her throat. From the floor Fitz weakly tried to protest, Simmons kneeling down at his side to purr into his ear. “Those were brave words Fitzy. Do you want to change your mind now that my love can snap her neck like a twig…or perhaps we should give her the serum…do you wish your pain upon her.” 

Fitz felt his stomach fall and the defiance in his eyes began to fade. Simmons smiling in victory “She is so much more effective that that nasty serum isn’t she. You’re going to do exactly what we want.”   
Jemma let out a growl, loathing nothing more when she was used like this. To have their loved used against them. Slowly moving her hand into her back pocked and her fingers curling over the insurance she had brought….a parting gift from Doctor Radcliffe. Their counterparts were too fixed on Fitz and his response to notice before it was too late. 

Jemma stabbed the device into Leo’s arm, the android not flinching in pain, rather growling in anger. He moved to pull her hand away when Jemma let out a growl of her own. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she warned. “Doctor Radcliffe created this little device and if my fingers leave the trigger you can kiss your neural net good bye. Everything will be fried…essentially you will be dead.” 

Simmons hissed and Jemma tutted to keep her in place. “You are based on me, my thoughts, my emotions,” she said fixing her counterpart with a glare. “And you know I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe.” 

Simmons responded by grabbing Fitz by the neck as well. “That I do…you take mine and I take yours,” she warned. 

Fitz groaned in her grasp, eyes locked with Jemma’s as she spoke her voice strong and unwavering. “A trade then,” she proposed. It wasn’t’ the ideal solution but the pair of them were far too strong and Fitz was far too weak. She just needed them to let them both go and her plan would work. “Mine for yours, you let us walk out of here and I don’t’ scramble is circuits.” 

Simmons bit her lip in a way that Jemma did when she was deep in thought. “Coulson and May are running this op and are under orders to make sure this lab and everything in it are raised to the ground. If you let us go now, you’ll have time to get out.” Jemma lied hoping the waiver in her voice didn’t give her away.

“Jemma, no we can’t let them escape they are too dangerous” Fitz tried now fighting just not to be sick all over the place. The drug Forson had given him still burning like fire in his veins. “We can’t let them go….”

She shot him with a glare silently warning him to keep quiet. After all he had done for her over the years to keep her safe against her wishes he had zero say in the matter right now. “Do it or we all lose everything….now let him go or I am releasing the device”. 

“Do it,” Leo growled his grip on Jemma going slack though he was unable to move his arm for fear she would deploy the device.

Still Jemma didn’t move, “I need your word that you will let us go,” she added. 

“You have our word,” Leo growled nodding at Simmons who tossed Fitz to the ground like a rag doll. 

“His chains,” Jemma demanded. Simmons complying and snapping them as if they were string in her hands.

“There, he’s free, we will let you go. Now release my Leo so we can all be on our merry way,” Simmons said folding her arms in impatience. 

Jemma slowly withdrew the device, Leo’s arms opened and he not so gently pushed her away. Her running to Fitz’s side while Simmons threw herself into Leo’s arms. He took a moment to nuzzle into her and openly caress her body in a way that made Jemma blush, before he fixed his gaze on the pair. Fitz slowly pulling himself to his feet and leaning heavily on Jemma for support. 

Leo sneered. “You may have won today, but this is far from over. We got to you once and we’ll get to you again. You WILL help us accomplish our goals and next time your pain will be so much worse.” 

Jemma simply looked at them with pity. They way Leo held Simmons so reminiscent of how Fitz held her. “No,” She said her voice barely above a whisper “you won’t.” 

They looked at her confused for just a moment before she pressed the button on the device. An ominous crackle the only warning before a blue wave blasted from the device, everything electronic in the room emitting a shower of sparks. 

The blast hit the pair, the androids shrieking in horror before their systems began to shut down. Slumping to the ground holding each other and looking at Jemma betrayed. “You gave your word,” Simmons said as the light in her eyes began to dim. 

“You should have known I would have done anything to protect him,” Jemma answered pulling Fitz tighter to her as the tears welled in her yes. “I couldn’t allow you to take him from me again.” 

To her surprise Simmons offered a small smile of understanding before weakly taking Leo’s face in her own, forcing him to look down at her as the light faded from both of their eyes and the bodies fell back completely limp on the floor, hands still clasped tightly together. . 

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments as Jemma’s tears escalated into sobs. Fitz couldn’t support her and gently lowered her to the floor as well, weakly holding her best he could as tears of his own joined hers. “I love you,” he muttered over and over as he held her. 

And that was where the team found them, curled on the floor, Fitz still with chains dangling from his wrists, Jemma clutching to his shirt. Their lifeless doubles just feet away.

“Oh my God,” Radcliffe said as he entered seeing the doubles on the floor before him. He felt sick seeing them like that, seeing Fitz and Simmons even if it was doubles lifeless like that. 

Coulson arrived at his side looking just as ill, Mack and May running to the scientist’s side to check them over for injuries. Their job made difficult as Jemma refused to let go and let them get a good look at either of them.

“Jemma,” May said gently “You need to let us look at Fitz…we need to know what they did to him.” 

Jemma whimpered not needing a reminder that she had been too late. “Forson injected me with something,” Fitz said gesturing to the dead scientist that had been moved to the corner. “I’m sorry, it made me do what he asked. Made me activate my counterpart.”

Mack let out a growl and despite Jemma’s protests stood and gathered his smaller friend into his arms. “Come on Turbo, let’s get you to the Zephyr and Jemma can run every test her brilliant mind can think of.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Fitz said the tenuous hold he had on consciousness fading as the adrenaline wore off. His eyes falling to Coulson and Doctor Radcliffe, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to help them, I tried…” he muttered as his eyes finally rolled into his head and he allowed the darkness to overtake him. 

May wrapped Jemma in a blanket and was leading her behind Mack, leaving Coulson and Radcliffe alone in the devastation. Coulson looked at the mirrors of his former scientists feeling utterly sick. “This wasn’t what I wanted,” Radcliffe said when he finally spoke. “I used the LMD programming so they would be spared pain…instead I only brought more upon them. And you were right, it’s too dangerous to have them out in the open like this, it was my fault Andrew even knew about them…”

Coulson didn’t offer the man comfort. For he had warned of something like this happening, though he was no longer in a position to protect Fitzsimmons as he once was. Even having failed himself a time or two. “You go Doctor, see if you can help figure out what Forson did too Fitz. I have a team that will run clean up here.”

Radcliffe moved to comply only stopping in to door too gesture to the androids on the floor, “I assume you will see that those are destroyed. After all they are a machine and someone with the right expertise can repair them.” 

Coulson paused before nodding wearily. Watching as the Doctor left and his footsteps had faded down the hall. Only then pulling out his phone and calling the Director. He picked up quickly, voice anxious. “The mission,” he demanded. 

“A success. Doctor Fitz was recovered, Doctor Forson is dead, and the prototypes are deactivated but intact.” Coulson reported. 

“Excellent, a team from the Sandbox is coming in, they will take the prototypes from there.”

Coulson felt sick again, Radcliffe’s words heavy on his head. “Sir, I must protest. They should be destroyed-“

The Director cut him off swiftly. “You are no longer Director because of decisions like that,” he snapped not appreciating any challenge to his authority. 

“From what we saw on the security footage they also possess Fitzsimmons intelligence and-“Coulson started before being cut off again. 

“The Sandbox team is taking them and you are to tell the rest of your team that they were destroyed. The matter is closed AGENT Coulson, do your job and report back to the Playground. I have a lead on Miss Johnson I need you to follow up on.” The Director hung up and just as he said a group of Shield agents came in, one presenting an ID from the Sandbox. 

Coulson was only able to watch sadly as the loaded the androids into containers and prayed that they wouldn’t regret this one day. 

END


End file.
